Malcom Parker
Malcom Parker has a fierce competitive nature about him that started when he was a child competing for his mother’s attention. When he graduated he made it onto the USS Fenrir after they recommissioned the ship and is served as the second officer until transferring to Operations when the USS Fenrir-B launched in 2405. He remained there until 2406 when he accepted a promotion and placement on the new Bajor XI Station and then to the Beta Wolfe Station in 2409. Background Information While Malcom loves and cares for his brother, he also often resents him for ‘showing him up.’ As children, when his father praised him for an accomplishment, their mother would be sure to give Lincoln extra attention as help him in not feeling left out. This has resulted in the misconception that Lincoln was out to take his accomplishments away from him. When Malcom had his affair, his relationship with his family became more rocky - especially with his brother whose wife was best friends with Matilda. When Malcom came back to Earth for work, the two were able to re-affirm their relationship and are working on making their bond stronger. Previous Spouse(s) Matilda Weiss Malcom met his wife, Matilda Weiss, while both were serving on the USS Valiant. Forming a summer fling just before classes started, she had to pick between Malcom and another cadet. Ultimately going with Parker, they dated from August 2402 to May 2403 when he choose to take a position on the USS Fenrir instead of remaining on Earth as a couple. Eventually, they realized their love for the other when they were apart and got back together. They were married after Matilda graduated and both went to work on the Fenrir. Later, when Malcom realized he was bored with the marriage, he had an affair and they divorced. The two later became closer and are dating. They have one child together. Kahana Tambe Malcom met his second ex-wife, Kahana Tambe, when he took surfing lessons from her. Unknown to him, she was part of Section 31 and he was targetted for his genetic make up and intelligence; as well as an attempt to get on the USS Fenrir. When they started an affair, an elaborate scheme was put into place so she would conceive. Malcom eventually confessed his sins to his wife but end up divorcing and then moving in with Kahana, until they both moved to Bajor in May of the same year. They later divorced after Malcom found out about how she was part of Section 31 and used him to genetically enhance their baby. Children Malcom has one child with Matilda Weiss in Catherine Weiss. He does not have custody of his daughter and they do not interact on a regular basis. Please see link for more information. Malcom has one child with Kahana Tambe in Khan Parker. He was conceived via a plot by Section 31 to genetically enhance the child. Please see link for more information. Starfleet Acadamy Serving as a Cadet from 2399-2403, Malcom had wanted to go into the Academy since playing with Dominion action figures as a child. When Lincoln joined first, he felt slight resentment since he had wanted to be the first one to go, and for once, outshine his brother. Malcom’s accomplishment in being accepted into joining the Academy in 2399 was again overshadowed by his brother’s success of a Syndicate mission and subsequent promotion to Lieutenant Finally in his 4th year, Malcom felt he could have an accomplishment of his own when he was accepted to be the Commander of the cadet ship, the USS Valiant. However, he soon learned to his dismay that this major accomplishment was once again overshadowed by his brother, intent stealing the limelight from him. Not only was his brother again promoted, but would be serving on the same esteemed ship as the security supervisor. Malcom goes into serving on the Valiant now with mixed feelings. While he is excited to prove his skills as a commander, he resents having to serve under his brother. Military Service Upon graduation, Malcom applied to be accepted onto the recommissioned USS Fenrir. During the summer he was selected as second officer and given a promotion to full Lieutenant. After the break down of Admiral Corban Maddix, Malcom served as acting first officer for some time. In March, 2404 when the ship was decommissioned, Malcom was forced to find a placement elsewhere until accepting the position of Chief of Operations on the USS Fenrir-B. The primary mission exploring the Beta Quadrant lated six months before Malcom transferred due to personal reasons. He was accepted into a training program on Deep Space Nine where he will be trained for two years and become the Chief of Ops on the new Station designed by Benjamin Wolfe. Malcom later moved to Wolfe's newest station in Earth Orbit - Beta Wolfe Station in 2409. Rank History: Ensign: N/A ** Lt. JG: 2403-2403 ** Lieutenant: 2403-2406 ** Lt. Commander: 2406-Current. 2 Malcom Parker Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Starfleet Category:Command Category:Red Squad Category:USS Fenrir Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:January Category:2379 Category:All Characters